1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for readily and effectively heating a ball contained therein, and methods of constructing and utilizing such apparatus.
In particular, the present invention relates to a substantially spherical bowling ball heating apparatus having an inner heating wall or layer adapted to substantially heat the entire periphery of a bowling ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has not been developed any generally acceptable or workable device which has provided ready and effective heating of a cold bowling ball.
Bowling activities have become increasingly popular, and in those instances when a bowling ball is transported from the user's home to the bowling alley in a climate marked with cold temperature conditions, and particularly when the ball is subjected to such cold temperature conditions for a long period of time, such as when left in an automobile, the use of the cold ball has proven to be uncomfortable and inconvenient. This is especially true in the first bowling game after transporting the ball out of the cold outdoors to the bowling lane. Not only is the cold temperature of the ball uncomfortable to the hands of the user thus affecting his bowling ability, but in addition there is the possibility that the ball, especially if it is fabricated of plastic, may crack or break when subjected to the rigorous use inherent with a bowling game.
Consequently, there has developed a need for a device which effectively and conveniently warms a cold bowling ball prior to its use in a bowling game. Illustrative of prior art attempts for a device of this nature is: the "BOWLING BALL BAG" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,012 issued in 1952 to Westley; the "HEATER FOR BOWLING BALLS" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,681 issued in 1963 to Mayer; and the "BOWLING BALL BAG" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,346 issued in 1971 to Guth.
Such prior art devices have proven ineffective to the extent that they do not effectively heat the entire peripheral surface of the ball in a convenient and ready manner.
The present invention eliminates the disadvantages and shortcomings attendant the prior art techniques, and at the same time provides a device which employs a minimum of parts at a reduced cost of manufacture.